90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Another, Another Chance
Another, Another Chance is the 18th episode of Season 2 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis NAOMI IS FORCED TO TESTIFY DURING HER SEXUAL HARASSMENT HEARING, SCOTT PATTERSON GUEST STARS – Naomi's (AnnaLynne McCord) little white lie has become the talk of the school, and when she is forced to testify in front of the school board, she drops a bomb that no one saw coming. Annie (Shenae Grimes) is finally able to put her relationship with Jasper (Zach Sherman, who does not appear in the episode) behind her, but when she and Silver (Jessica Stroup) inadvertently drive past the scene of her hit-and-run, the guilt comes rushing back to haunt her. Dixon (Tristan Wilds) and Ivy's (Gillian Zinser) fake-dating situation continues and the two make a decision that neither one anticipated. Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) and Navid (Michael Steger) share a friendly conversation which doesn't go over well with their significant others, Gia (guest star Rumer Willis) and Lila (guest star Amber Wallace). An argument between Gia and Adrianna results in Adrianna walking in on Gia and her ex-girlfriend. Liam receives a surprise visit from his father, Finn (guest star Scott Patterson, "Gilmore Girls"), just released from prison. Though Ivy has warned Ryan (Ryan Eggold) that her mother is trouble, he continues to date Laurel (guest star Kelly Lynch). Summary Laurel invites Adrianna to her home to talk about her record contract. Adrianna confesses she feels guilty leaving her band and suggests she play with them during her spare time. Laurel informs her that her life will become hectic after she is signed. She invites her to go out to meet some of her friends in the music industry. She describes how she is going to sleep in different cities every night. At school, Teddy describes how he had to pee on himself after he was stung by a jellyfish. Dixon asks Teddy if he can hold off paying his father's bookie since he wants to make another bet. Dixon puts his arm around Ivy, but after Teddy leaves, she leaves. Ivy catches her mom and Ryan making out in his car. Although they have been caught, Laurel insists that Ivy is a good girl. Navid watches as Adrianna gives Gia a kiss goodbye. He approaches her at Blaze and asks about her relationship with Adrianna in which Lila overhears. Navid asks her if he was the one who turend Adrianna gay which makes her laugh and explain that it doesn't work that way. Navid asks her to take care of Adrianna. After Gia leaves, Navid explains to Lila that he was just curious about their relationship, but she is unsure. Annie looks for a new car with Silver. She spots a '65 Mustang, but sees that it is too expensive. Since the girls want to take the car out themselves, the salesman tells them to bring their parents next time. Harry tells Naomi that their will be an investigation on Cannon. Naomi says she doesn't want to press charges, but Harry insists since they can't take a chance with a teacher who may be harassing the students. During lunch, as Liam tells Naomi that he is never going back home, he sees that she is upset. Naomi is about to tell him the truth, but she stops after Teddy and Navid report that during history class they heard what Cannon did to her. Navid sees that Adrianna is upset. She asks him to keep the secret that Laurel wants to sign her to a record company without her band. Navid assures her that her band would take the deal if they were in her same situation. Adrianna shares her worries that she might be tempted to use again if she goes into the music industry. Ivy asks Dixon to show her how to DJ. He gets behind her and passionately shows her how to mix in a Bob Marley song. She says she loves Marley. Liam walks in and asks if Naomi is there, but they tell him she is not. Ivy gets upset and says she doesn't understand what Liam sees in Naomi. Annie and Silver get dressed up and go to the car lot. Annie explains she wants to feel free after her Jasper ordeal. They tell a different salesman that they would like to drive the Mustang by themselves, but he says it is against company policy. After Annie threatens to go shopping somewhere else. They drive off and enjoy themselves. Annie realizes she is at the spot where she hit and killed Jasper's uncle, then pulls over. She asks Silver if she can take over the driving. Before she heads to meet the school board, Naomi sees Cannon in the hallway who asks why she is accusing him even though nothing happened. Cannon shares that he has a wife and feels that Naomi is ruining his life. Liam arrives, tells Cannon to stop bothering his girlfriend and tells Naomi that he loves her and knows she is a strong person. Naomi tells him she loves him too just before they kiss. Lila tells Navid that she thinks Adrianna screwed them after she quit the band. Lila discovers that Navid already knew and figures his loyalty lies with his ex. Lila gets upset and leaves.While in the room with Cannon and his wife, Harry asks Naomi what happened. She describes how nothing happened and she lied. Cannon's wife is happy to hear that her husband is innocent. After the meeting, Harry tells Naomi there will be severe consequences. Naomi admits he didn't think it would get that far. Naomi sees that Liam took off after he heard the truth. Liam gets in his car, speeds off and is followed by a man. Ivy tells Dixon that she convinced her mom to hire him as a DJ for an upcoming party. Dixon tells her that he owes her. Ivy asks him to break up right away since she just learned that Naomi is a liar. Dixon says he doesn't think it is a good idea, but Ivy insists they spread that she was the one who was dumped since she has a wandering eye. Ryan meets with Laurel as she sets up for her party. Laurel asks him to smoke a joint, but Ryan says he doesn't want to return to his past in which he was called 'wake and bake.' Ryan says he is worried about Ivy finding out, but she assures him she doesn't care. Gia gets upset that Adrianna told Navid she planned to drop the band before her. Gia says she doesn't think she wants to go with her to Laurel's party. Gia gets upset and tells her to take her ex to the party instead of her. Ivy asks Liam that he can move on since he found out that Naomi is a liar. Liam tells her that they will never be in a relationship. During the party, Ryan is totally baked as he talks about The Cars video. Laurel tells him she is glad to have met him. Ryan gets up and starts to dance. Ryan notices that Dixon is the DJ. After Laurel waves at him, Ryan is concerned that his student is there. After Ryan discovers Adrianna there, he tells Laurel she should have warned him, then leaves. Navid sets up a second cotillion for Lila. He admits he messed up with Adrianna and asks her to give him another chance. They enjoy themselves as they dance. Dixon gets the crowd excited with his music. Laurel introduces Adrianna to a group of music industry executives. After Laurel sees that her mind is elsewhere, Adrianna admits she got into a fight with Gia. Laurel gives her advice as a friend. She tells her to follow her heart since the record industry will eat her alive. After Dixon sees Ivy he plays a Bob Marley's Don't worry and starts to dance. Adrianna apologizes to Gia for not telling her about her decision. Gia says it is not a good time just before her ex-girlfriend Alexa comes out of the bathroom while putting on her clothes. Gia says she knows she screwed up and apologizes. Adrianna says she is sorry too, then leaves. Naomi finds Liam at her house and apologizes for what she did. She says she regrets accusing Cannon. She explains that things got out of control. He says he is going back to his mom's house. After the party, Dixon tells Ivy that he had a great time. Dixon says even though he is good looking, he is insecure, which makes Ivy laugh. Ivy tells him how he met with Liam, thought they would get back together, but he didn't want anything to do with her. Ivy now feels he is totally over him. Dixon tells Ivy that he is happy to see her happy and asks her to go on a real date in which she says yes. At the cafe, Navid sees that Adrianna is sitting down by herself. Adrianna says she is writing a song since she just found Gia cheating on her with her ex. Navid tells Adrianna he is proud of her since it seems like she can handle being in the music business. Even though he is in a tux, Adrianna asks him to hang out and check out her new song. Laurel is surprised to find Ryan on her front steps. She apologizes for not telling him about Adrianna and Dixon being at the party. She explains she never thought of consequences. Ryan asks her if he can have some of her weed. Liam comes home and finds his dad in his garage after he got out of prison. He tells Liam that he misses him and gives him a hug. Annie discovers a picture of Jasper's uncle on her wall. She tears it down, then discovers another one. She tears that one up and sees that her room is covered with his pictures. Annie wakes up from her dream and sees that her room is back to normal. The next day at school, Naomi realizes that her classmates are looking at her as they whisper and call her a liar. While Annie visits her, Naomi describes herself as a terrible person. Annie says she can relate to her situation. Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Recurring cast :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan :Zachary Ray Sherman as Jasper Herman :Amber Wallace as Lila :Rumer Willis as Gia Mannetti :Kelly Lynch as Laurel Cooper :Hal Ozsan as Miles Cannon Guest starring :Scott Patterson as Finn Court :Claire Byrne as '''Mrs. Cannon :Mandy Musgrave as Alexa Quotes :Harry Wilson – How could you do that? :Naomi – I just never thought that it would go this far :''Liam – I know this is hard, but you can do it. I believe in you, okay? I'm here for you and I love you, and I know that you're a strong person, and that you can do this'' :''Naomi – (interrupts) Liam, you just said you love me'' :''Liam – Yeah, I did, and I do'' :''Naomi – I love you too'' Trivia *'Opening Tagline: 'Ryan *Liam and Naomi say I love you for the first time *First apperance of Finn Court Music *Broken Too (aka "The Love's Not There") by Amanda Stansky *Delicate Beauty by Tom Haines & Christopher Branch *I Love the Sound of Breaking Glass by Nick Lowe *My Little Shangri-La (aka "Little Miss Walk On By") by Ragged School *New Beginning (aka "On My Own Again") by Preeta *She's A Genius by Jet Tell Me Now *So I Know by Holly Golightly *Three Little Birds by Bob Marley & The Wailers Photos 218.jpeg 3gsfsd.jpg 5.jpg 7 (1).jpg 1.jpg 90210-301h.jpg 90210-302.jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 2